


NOTW: (FARKAS) Beast Within

by LuxinSkyrim



Series: Misadventures of Lux in Skyrim [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Pheromones, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Twincest, Twins, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxinSkyrim/pseuds/LuxinSkyrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Lux is near by Farkas knows it. He can smell her, and by the Nine she smells good. He wants nothing more then to have her and so does his wolf. There is a problem though. He loves his brother and would do anything for him, but the things Vilkas asks of him lately are getting to be too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Twincest is more implied in this. There is a small descriptive bit but no porn. Although these two have been sleeping together off and on. That is not what this is about. Their relationship is nothing more then a co-dependency that has gone a little too far. They both like women, but both have had their own past issues with women. Vilkas was hurt badly by a girl at a young age and ran to his brother for comfort (Twincest started here). Although he has had many women after that and is quite the womanizer, he will not let himself get attached for fear of being hurt again. Anytime he is overly stressed he runs to Farkas for comfort, and Farkas gives him comfort in the only way he has seen it work. Farkas has never had a serious relationship. He ends up with women not lucky enough to make it with Vilkas or any women Vilkas blows off. Visit http://luxinskyrim.tumblr.com/ for images and character backgrounds.

He smelled her before he saw her. She didn't smell like anything in particular, just everything that was good. His wolf told him the smell was like a mate, but not quite yet. 'Not quite yet?' he thought, 'What's that supposed to mean?' The smell distracted him.

"FARKAS!" Aela shouted, "Wake up, Icebrain!"

He turned his attention to the giant just in time to avoid getting mashed by its club. The smell was getting closer. Farkas noticed a small black haired girl charge the giant with a spectral sword and kill it in a couple swings. He was shocked that someone so small could be so strong. Well, he was big, and, since his fifteenth winter, he's towered over most people, except his twin. But, she was even shorter than Aela. They had been out there a little while. The giant had been enraged, swinging its club wildly. Well, to be honest he probably could have had it down sooner if he hadn't been distracted by her scent.

Aela was talking to her, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to recruit. The thought of her joining excited him and his wolf, but realized, as much as he would love her scent being around Jorrvaskr, the distraction it caused may interfere with his daily tasks. He didn't know if he could seriously train her without imagining...He felt a slight blush and shook his head.

He heard Aela invite her to speak to Kodlak, as she started heading toward the gates. Well, it was time to go. He felt her looking at him, and so for the first time, he made eye contact with her. She was beautiful, with long black hair and tanned skin. The war paint on her face resemble a skull with a splash of black over her left eye. From the spectral weapon she used, she had to be a Breton, which explained her size. Farkas felt his wolf clawing to get out. He felt himself grin and knew it was the wolf trying to lure her in.

Back in Jorrvaskr, as soon as they stepped inside, Aela turned and shoved him against the wall.

"What in Oblivion is wrong with you?" she fumed.

Farkas didn't respond, just looked way. He didn't want to admit that he had almost got himself killed over a girl. That kind of thing never happened to him. Oh sure he had been with women here and there, but they were usually women that didn't get to go home with his brother. Vilkas was the ladies' man. He was always bringing women home. Occasionally, it was one too many. If he had one that was too obsessive he would pass her off to Farkas, making the situation awkward, because she wanted Vilkas and not him. He would just sit there as they cried realizing Vilkas was blowing them off. It was fine with him. He had never been interested in any of the girls Vilkas gave him anyway. The only reason he slept with any of them was to satisfy his wolf.

"If that had been a group of bandits or the Silver Hand, you would have gotten us all killed," she scolded, "It was that girl wasn't it."

"I'm sorry, Aela. It was the wolf. Her scent, it's drawn to it," he admitted.

"I know, but you can't let it get to you," she replied gently releasing him.

"Ya smelled it too," Farkas said glad to find out it wasn't just him.

"Yes, the poor girl is spilling out pheromones and doesn't even know it," she answered sadly.

"Why ya actin' like it's a bad thing. Is it cause yer afraid someone'll mess with her?" he asked worried.

"Maybe," Aela answered.

"I got a question. Did yer wolf tell ya anything when ya caught her scent?" Farkas asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked now attentive to him.

"Well my wolf said she smelled like a mate, but not quite. I don't get it, either she does, or she doesn't," he told her.

"Hmm. Maybe it's because she's not a wolf," she answered.

"Does yer wolf see Skjor as mate?" he asked.

"Shhh! Keep it down. The whelps don't need to know, and yes it does," she answered.

"Oh, sorry. Well I better go find Vilkas. Let him know I'm back," he said as he walked away.

Vilkas had been sitting at a table on the patio watching, while Skjor was teaching the whelps to block properly, when he found him. Farkas sat next to his twin, and Vilkas slid closer to him.

"That was a little longer then it normally takes to kill a giant. Skjor had to take over your training slot," Vilkas replied.

"Sorry, Aela wanted to talk when we got back," Farkas said trying not to give too much of what happened away. He didn't want Vilkas finding out about the girl just yet, not until he got a chance to actually meet her.

"That's odd. What about?" his twin asked suspiciously.

Farkas knew he was going to have to come up with something quick. It was always hard to lie to Vilkas. Lying to werewolves in general is difficult because they can usually smell it. Add the fact that the werewolf you’re lying to is your twin and it's almost impossible. He thought about Kodlak and the dream the old man told them about a few weeks back.

"It was about Kodlak," he said blankly.

Still a little suspicious Vilkas said, "Is that so. What'd she say?"

'Damn it why won't he drop it,' Farkas thought. "She asked if we had stopped turning like Kodlak asked," he answered.

Starting to believe, but still wanting to test it Vilkas asked," And what did you tell her?"

Frustrated, Farkas bluntly stated, "I told it wasn't any of her damn business."

That was his brother, Vilkas had thought. He shifted closer to Farkas, "You probably want to take the next training slot. Skjor will be pissed if he has to do two back to back."

"Fine," Farkas sighed as he left his brother at the table and walked down to relieve Skjor.

Vilkas like watching his brother train the others. It was funny. Farkas would get so angry when Torvar or Athis back talked him. To anybody else it looked like a normal training session, but Vilkas knew. Farkas had something he was hiding. Vilkas would find out what, he always did.  

Farkas was sitting against the back wall of the mead hall on one of the benches when he caught her scent again. He had been watching Njada and Athis argue for past fifteen minutes and moved back here as the argument got heated. It was good that he did because they were fighting now. Everyone was interested except him. Farkas knew what would happen. Njada would beat Athis, she always did. He was always too cocky and so was she, but Njada could back it up and Athis was still learning. No, Farkas wasn't interested in them one bit. His attention was on the girl from earlier. She had Lydia with her. He wondered what one of the Jarl's housecarls was doing with her. She was different this time. His stomach churned as he recognize the smell of pain. After stopping to talk to Tilma, she ran down stairs to the living quarters. He figured she was looking for Kodlak. 'Looks like I will get to see more of her,' he thought.

It wasn't long before Farkas saw his brother coming up the stairs, and by the look on his face he knew who would be coming up the stairs behind Vilkas. Both Vilkas and the girl stepped out back, and Farkas announced, "Looks like we got some new blood. Everybody out back."

Everyone gathered around. The scent of pain was still there being pushed down. She looked around noticing everyone. Farkas tried to avoid eye contact with her, she was nervous enough as it was.

"The old man said to have a look at you," Vilkas spoke in a threatening tone, "You’re a Breton. Well we don't use magic around here. Draw your weapon girl. Let see what you can do."

Farkas frowned at his twin's attempt to intimidate her. Vilkas could be a damn asshole sometimes. Normally his twin would be trying to woo her, it must be the mood he's been in lately. He didn't like that his brother wasn't allowing himself to turn. It was just going to make his wolf angry. The girl borrowed a sword from Lydia. Farkas remembered her using a spectral sword, which he guessed had been magic.

Vilkas gave her the signal to start. Farkas worried that she didn't have a shield but assumed she knew what she was doing. He stood ready to stop his brother in case Vilkas let his anger get the better of him.

The fight was short, and she surprised him. Farkas remembered how quickly she took down the giant, so he expected her to do well. Vilkas was not as strong as Farkas, but he could take a hit. It only took one though, well three if you count the first two to the shield. He had been ready to step in when Vilkas raised his sword, but she just stepped to the side connecting hard with his jaw. Had Vilkas been a normal, she would have broken his jaw. And how she didn't break her hand, he didn't know.

Thankfully Vilkas took the defeat, and everyone returned inside. Farkas returned to his seat to finish his drink. Vilkas sat next to him.

"That was some fight. Ya alright brother," Farkas asked.

"Yeah, I've got to be honest, I'd didn't expect that from someone so small," Vilkas answered holding his jaw.

Farkas grabbed his brother's chin examining his jaw in the candle light,"Ya shoulda seen her take down that giant in a couple hits."

"Giant? You..that's why you were late. I knew you were hiding something," he glared at his brother.

Farkas laughed as his brother shoved him off of him, "I really was talkin' to Aela when we got back. It just wasn't about the old man."

He loved seeing his brother play fighting. It was like when they were kids. But, lately Vilkas had been on edge. It was the old man and his dream. It had gotten to Vilkas. He wished for things to go back to the way they were. When he and his twin would go on hunts together and run the plains of Whiterun Hold as wolves, but Vilkas had agreed with Kodlak that they needed to stop depending on the wolf so much. If the old man had his way, he'd tell them all that they need never to turn again. "It was about that girl wasn't it? What did you talk about?" Vilkas asked.

"Ah it was nothin'," he answered shyly.

"Farkas, I could smell the difference in you when you got back today. I can smell it now with you talking about her. You want her don't you?" his brother questioned.

"I don't know I think my wolf does. She has this scent that it's attracted to," Farkas intentionally left out the mate part because he knew Vilkas wouldn't take it well.

"Well, your wolf wants what you want. It's just more blunt about it. As for the scent, I know it. It's just pheromones," he growled, "I don't like it."

Farkas turned to his brother with a surprised look on his face, "I thought you of all people would."

"Well, I don't like my emotions being manipulated," he answered with a frown.

"Aela said she doesn't know," Farkas tried to explain.

Just then the girl came in through the back door with Aela's shield. She went back to Tilma, probably looking for Aela. Tilma directed her down stairs.

"Someone really should tell her," Vilkas pouted as his twin stood up, "Where are you going?"

"It's gettin' late. I'd like to get some sleep," he answered and softly added, "Don't be so hard on the girl. Give her a chance. You might like her...I do."

"Hmph," Vilkas frowned and reached for his brother's arm, "Will you...?"

"Not tonight brother. It's been a long day," Farkas quickly answered afraid somebody might hear them, and hurried down stairs trying to miss the desperately lonely look on his twin's face.

When he got down stairs, he was stopped by Athis, "So how's Vilkas taking to his beating?"

In a flash, Farkas lifted the elf by the front of his armor, and in one motion pinned him to the wall next to the entrance. Not in the mood for the usual cockiness from Athis he answered with a growl, "I'm sorry. You were sayin'?"

"No..nothing. Nothing..," Athis stammered and Farkas put him down. He knew his anger was from blowing off Vilkas. It was just this girl, she had him for some reason.

He heard Aela call his name as he was heading down the hall. He walked into the door way of her room and saw Aela and Skjor standing with the new girl.

"Did ya call me?" he asked.

"Yes, Icebrain! Now show this new blood where she can sleep," Aela answered.

Farkas realized he was getting the chance to meet her finally. His wolf howled with glee inside making a sweet smile come to his face. He motion for her to follow. "Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they don't mean anything by it." He paused, "I remember you. Ya helped us with that giant. Ya sure gave my brother a thrashin' too."

"He's your brother?“ she asked.

"Twin actually," he corrected.

That seemed to surprise her. Surely she had known. They were identical, however he did have about sixty to seventy pounds of muscle on Vilkas. He attempted to break the silence with small talk, "I hope we keep ya. This can be a hard life."

That got her attention. He finally got a chance to look into her eyes. They were strange, completely blue with no white, and they glowed, shining bits of blue on her lashes. He had never seen anyone or anything with eyes like that. He smiled at her and said, "Here's the rooms. None of these beds are really assigned, so sleep anywhere ya like."

"Thanks," she answered shyly.

"You can come to me or Aela for jobs. When ya make a name for yerself, Skjor and Vilkas may give ya jobs," He went through his typical spill, but paused when he remembered he had an old job nobody wanted. "I do have a job ya can pick up if ya want. I've had it for a while. None of the others seem to want to do it. Good thing there's no rush."

He saw her light up and a smile spread across her face as she eagerly replied, "Sure what is it?"

That was it. Her smile just melted him. He decided he would do anything to see her light up like that again. His wolf was begging him to act, to push her to the wall, but he just answered the question, "There are some bandits that have taken over Valtheim Towers. It's on the road to Windhelm. They been chargin' people tolls and robbin' them if they don't pay. Sometimes they rob 'em even if they do pay. Go kill 'em," he explained.

"Okay, I'll leave in the morning. Am I going alone?" she asked.

He wished he could go with her. How he would love to spend the day with her, get to know her better, make her smile again. "Yeah, sorry none of the other whelps want the job so they probably won't wanna go with ya. Bandits are kinda tough for yer first job," he hated to send her somewhere so dangerous on her first job, but the others wouldn't let him miss training again, not two days in a row. He explained that the Circle had personal issues to deal with around Jorrvaskr, and the training of the other whelps. Hearing her sigh and say something about getting Lydia to go with her, made him decide to have a talk with Lydia next time he saw her. He heard the other whelps moving around in their rooms.

"Some of the other whelps should be gettin' ready for bed. You should say hello. I'll see ya when ya get back from killin' those bandits," he said as he turned to walk away.

He heard her answer him softly. She was going to have to stop that, "I'm Lux by the way..."

'Lux,' he thought, 'Now that just rolls right off the tongue.' He could get used to saying that name. His wolf was as happy as he was to have her name, so much so that it had him grinning wickedly as he said, "Good night, Lux."

He noticed her blush and the intense change in her scent as she quickly ran into the bedrooms. The grin worked. Gods she smelled amazing. He hurried to his room and shut the door. He was breathing heavy. He was so wound up he felt like he would lose his hold on the wolf. He heard movement down the hall. He opened his door and walked out to get a better look. Ria was taking Lux down to the baths. He thought about Lux in the bath. It had been awhile since his last bath. He was probably due for another. He grabbed the items he needed from his room headed for the door, when he saw his brother.

Coming down the hall, Vilkas caught the scent of his twin. Gods he needed him. As he got closer to their rooms, he saw Farkas hurry out.

"You taking a bath, brother? Of your own free will?" he commented with a smirk. Farkas never willingly went to the bath. He only ever went with Vilkas, and only when Vilkas made him. So, something was up.

"Well.." Farkas started.

"It's fine. I'll go with you," Vilkas bit his lip grinning as he approached his brother, "Maybe, we could even..."

They were interrupted by Aela, "You two taking a bath this late?"

"Well, I thought...the fight with the giant earlier..it was in cow pin so..." he trailed off. Who was he kidding he's been covered in blood and guts, and they still had to drag him to the bath. There's no way they'd believe he just wanted a bath because they fought a giant in a cow pin.

"Good point," she said, "I'll take one as well."

They went down to the Circle's private bath room as Skjor headed back toward his room. Farkas sat on the bench near the small, sliding wooden blinds that over looked the larger room used by the whelps. They were all in the bath together except Njada was not there at all. She had to be sulking somewhere. She hated it when they brought in new people for some reason.

Vilkas and Aela sat down in the pool and were talking about nothing that interested Farkas. He heard the door open. He growled knowing it was Skjor before he even spoke. He had just wanted to be alone around Lux. They were all intruding.

Vilkas got out of the water as Skjor stepped in sitting next to Aela. He walk over and sat behind his brother.

A few minutes later Skjor and Aela left, probably to Skjor's bed. Vilkas was set to take advantage of their privacy. He laid his head on his twin's back and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Farkas flinched and tried to pry his brother's hands off of him. He loved his brother. Hated seeing him upset. The first time, Vilkas had his heart broken by a girl. That heartbreak is probably why he goes through so many girls so often, afraid to get attached and afraid to get his heartbroken again. Vilkas had been crying on his shoulder, they were young. Before Farkas knew it Vilkas was kissing him. He let it happen, thinking maybe it would help his twin feel better. One thing lead to another, and he was right. Vilkas was smiling like he had completely forgot about his heartbreak. It didn't happen much after that, only when Vilkas was upset, and Vilkas always started it, until recently. This whole 'not letting your wolf out' thing that Kodlak was on had been getting to Vilkas. His brother had wanted to stop changing freely like they were with Kodlak, but the urge to turn was too strong for Vilkas. It kept him up at night, which meant it kept Farkas in his room most nights. He loved his brother. He would do anything for his brother. He's already proven that, but he wished that Vilkas would not rely on him as much to get through his pain. He wished Vilkas would date seriously again, so maybe he could too.

"What's the matter, brother?" Vilkas said kissing Farkas on the shoulders. He reached between his twin's legs. Farkas shrugged him off standing up.

"What's the reason for this time, huh?" He asked.

Vilkas looked up at him confused, "Farkas..it's just. I had to speak with Kodlak today. I still feel the wolf clawing at me. It's been so long. I've missed you."

"It's barely been a week, anyway you gotta let the wolf out," Farkas tried, "It's the only way to satisfy it."

"You satisfy it," he responded standing. Vilkas led him to the water and pulled him in.

"By the Gods, Farkas, you smell so good," he said pulling him into a kiss. Vilkas pushed him to one of the benches in the pool and knelt over him. Vilkas brushed a stran of hair from his twin's face and kissed him again.

Farkas decided that if Vilkas was going to be persistant about this, then he would give him what he wants. He would just think about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Farkas was up early. He was always up early these days. He also couldn't bare to lay with Vilkas any longer. It only reminded him of what he'd done. How could he pretend his brother was Lux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://luxinskyrim.tumblr.com/

The next morning, Farkas was up early. He was always up early these days. He also couldn't bare to lay with Vilkas any longer. It only reminded him of what he'd done. How could he pretend his brother was Lux. Regardless of the fact that her scent filled him with an animalistic lust, he still shouldn't have used Vilkas like that. 'And what about her,' he thought as shame and guilt washed over him, 'he wouldn't be able to look at her without remembering his unforgivable actions.'

He heard someone call his name. Looking up from the table, he saw Lydia smiling down at him. He hadn't even heard her come in. She told him she came to see if Lux needed her, so she was a Thane. He wondered how Lux had been able to become a Thane in only a few hours of meeting the Jarl.

Lydia asked how she was and what everyone thought of her. He wasn't sure about the others, but Lux had hooked him. Gods she was gorgeous, but he didn't want to talk about her here, not where she could show up at any moment.

He stood up downing the last of his drink and motioned for her to follow him out back. Once on the patio, they sat across from each other at the table. He opened up with a sigh, "Where do I start? There is just somethin' about her Lydia."

Lydia was confused, "What do you mean?"

He told her about the day before, "I don't know what it is. The first time I..saw her. I felt this tug. I can't stop starin' at her whenever she's in the room. I can't explain it."

"And? That can't be all." Lydia persisted.

"She's gorgeous. Those eyes of hers and her smile," he stopped and swallowed, "I can't get enough of it. I feel like I can't breathe."

It was true. He had told himself it was just the wolf after he found out about the pheromones, but that wasn't it. He could feel the difference between what he felt and what the wolf felt. It wanted her yes, but it wanted her as a mate. That meant she needed to be turned. He genuinely wanted her. He guessed it was good they both wanted the same thing, but would the wolf force him to wait until she was offered the beast blood? Maybe. It knew he would do anything to keep her safe, so it could start forcing itself out when he was with her to keep him at a distance. What if she refused it? Would his wolf make him turn her? He hoped it wouldn't go that far.

Lydia smiled, "Oh, Farkas, you're such a sweetheart. Did you tell her?"

"Tell her? Gods no! I can barely control myself around her. There's no way I can tell her," he answered and added sadly, "Anyway, I got Vilkas to worry about right now." 

"What's wrong with Vilkas?" She asked concerned.

"He's had some...personal issues lately stressin' him out," he answered trying not to give away too much.

He couldn't tell her they were werewolves. Unlike Skjor and Kodlak, Farkas and Vilkas, along with Aela, were born wolves. The twins' farther Jergen had been a member of the Companions, Farkas wasn't sure about their mother except for she died giving birth to them. He knew she had to have been a wolf for Jergen to mate and produce children with the wolf blood. There is no rule that says werewolves marry werewolves, but if a werewolf marries someone without the beast blood, the wolf will never see the spouse as a mate. It will continue to look for one leading to infidelity or forcing the carrier of the beast blood to turn their spouse. 

Because they were born with the beast blood, their bond with the wolf is stronger, or Farkas's is. Vilkas leashes his wolf, keeping it locked up, pissing it off. If he would let it go, his wolf wouldn't always be trying to get out. Aela and Skjor just let their wolves run everything, which is like spoiling a child. It begins to expect the special treatment, and if ever denied for any reason, it will have a tantrum. Farkas had a mutual understanding with his wolf. He would respect the wolf and be aware of its needs as long as it did the same for him, so it never gave him trouble. He and his wolf also usually agreed on everything, so that also helped. His wolf was more like man's best friend only there was a deeper understanding because it was part of him.

Farkas felt Lydia's hand on his cheek. She made him look at her and stated, "Farkas, I know you love your brother, but would you deny yourself happiness? If you and Lux are truly meant for one another you shouldn't let anyone come between you and her, not even Vilkas."

He looked her in the eye, "But, Vilkas needs me."

"Vilkas uses you, Farkas.." she responded.

He felt his eyes start to burn. He knew Vilkas used him, and he was okay with that. Hearing it out loud though was painful. He was no better though. Last night, he was no better. 

"Farkas, you know I'm here anytime you need to talk. It looks like I'll actually be at Jorrvaskr more often since Lux is here." she added making him look at her. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Well I better get inside. Lux should be up soon right?" 

Farkas took a deep breath to relax himself, "Yeah, whelps should all be up bout now."

As soon as they sat at the main table in the mead hall, Farkas smelled her, and it all came back again, the want, the lust, what he did last night. He couldn't force himself to stop staring at the staircase, waiting for her to take that first step in to his view. As soon as she did, he quickly turned back to Lydia. He knew she could see he was blushing. He just hoped that she couldn't see other parts of his body changing.

As Lux came over to talk with Lydia, he quickly got up and gave them space. He couldn't look at her. He was so ashamed. Part of him was glad she would be gone most of the day, but the other part wanted to beg her to stay, to come downstairs and spend the day in bed with him.

He avoided Vilkas as well during training. When he wasn't the one running the session he would make himself scarce. He still couldn't face his brother partly for his guilt and partly because Vilkas was always clingy after they fucked. Considering the fact that he didn't get the chance to last night because Farkas had worn him out, he knew, given the opportunity, his twin would cling to him any chance he got, or bring up graphic details of their night together. Farkas had been so lost in his fantasy that his wolf had taken over. He could tell by how sated Vilkas had been after, that his wolf really gave him a good fuck. His stomach churned. He needed to stop thinking about it and just get over it. It was done and he couldn't change it.

Before long dinner rolled around and in came Lux and Lydia. They were both covered in blood. They were quite the sight. Farkas smirked. The smell of her pheromones mixed with the blood was stirring his wolf. Lux ran downstairs after dismissing Lydia. When she returned, a few minutes later, she was clean and wearing new robes.

He tensed as he realized she was approaching him at the table. She sat next to him and said, "Lydia and I took care of those bandits." 

Farkas calming his breathing turned to her and responded, "Oh yeah, good. Yer pay is in yer chest downstairs."

She thanked him with a smile and the asked, "Do you have any other jobs?"

Damn it! Not that smile again. He could feel his wolf begging him to let go. He was struggling. He quickly looked down at the drink in his hand. Clearing his throat, he slightly cut his eyes over at her still keeping his head strait and replied nervously, "Yeah, I got a job in Solitude if ya want it."

"Okay what is it?" she asked.

He took a sip of his drink, still avoiding eye contact and bluntly stated, "It's to go beat somebody up."

"Beat somebody up?" she questioned. 

"Not, just anybody either, Captain Aldis. He trains troops for the Imperial legion," he replied.

"Wha..? I thought the Companions were all honorable and stuff. Who would ask for that, and better yet, why would the Companions accept?" she asked confused.

"Someone's got fault with him. I can't imagine who," he said a bit sarcastically, "Look, before the Companions, people would wage wars over the tiniest injustice. Someone owed ya money, someone wronged a family member, that sorta thing. After the forming of the Companions, people started coming to us to settle their grievances and avoid meaningless war."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," she replied. She paused, then added, "You okay? Did I do something..."

Farkas immediately looked at her surprised at the question, "Oh Gods no! It's just.."  
Who was he kidding? He couldn't tell her, but he had to come up with something. What would he tell, 'It's just I pretended Vilkas was you while I fucked him last night.' Yeah that would go over great. She was staring. Something..he had to come up with something.

"It's just you're a filthy whelp who should learn her place," Vilkas butted in as he approached the seat on the other side of Farkas.

What in Oblivion! Damn it Vilkas! He could kill him right now. He felt his wolf's anger inside him threaten to overtake his own. And then Lux opened her sweet gorgeous lips, "Excuse me?" 

He could hear the anger in her voice. She turned to Farkas and added, "Is that how you feel? Is that why you won't look at me?"

"No! Gods no! Please.." He desperately forced out. 'Hurry tell her how you feel. Tell her it's the complete opposite. Tell her you want her. Kiss her.' But his body wouldn't move. 

"Oh Farkas, don't bother with her. She's a mage playing a warrior. She will be dead in a week," Vilkas interrupted with a smug grin.

Anger consumed him at Vilkas's words. He wanted to rip his throat out, but the look of disappointment on her sweet face had him paralyzed. Tears forming in her eyes, she ran from him. 

The slam of the patio doors brought him back. He slammed a fist to the table and turned to his brother. He swung at Vilkas planting his fist in his stomach. As Vilkas slouched in pain, Farkas grabbed the back of his brother's armor around the neck and dragged him downstairs.

When they got to Vilkas's room Farkas shoved his brother in. Vilkas could see the wolf in his brother's eye and knew he had pushed too hard, but it was too late. Farkas was pissed. 

"What the fuck is yer problem with her!" he demanded as he lifted Vilkas and pinned him to the wall.

Vilkas spat, "I don't like her."

"WHY!" Farkas growled.

"I don't like that she does this to you. You want her so bad. And me.." he trailed off.

"What about ya!" his anger still churning.

Vilkas just looked down. Farkas released him. Vilkas tried approaching him but was cautious, "I love you brother. These pheromones of hers, they get your's stirred up. I can resist her, but not you."

He was at Farkas's back. Vilkas put his hand on his brother's shoulder and turned him around. He slowly closed the gap between them. Vilkas ran his hand up his twin's chest to the back of his neck. He pulled Farkas into a deep kiss. He took his other hand and ran it down his brother's stomach and cupped him through his pants.

Farkas, his anger raging, shoved Vilkas back in to the wall with a firm, "NO!"

As Farkas started out the door, Vilkas catching his breath reached for his arm, "Please brother, I need you."

"That's too bad. I can't help ya," Farkas responded with a snarl.

"What do you mean," he asked and he pulled closer. 

Farkas shoved him off, "I mean I'm done, Vilkas. I can't help ya anymore."

"Farkas! Brother, please!" Vilkas cried as Farkas left the room. 

He heard Vilkas slam his doors shut as he fell to the floor sobbing. The whelps had just gotten down stairs, along with Skjor, and were headed to their rooms. Torvar looked like he wanted to ask if everything was alright as Farkas sat down at one of the tables down the hall. Farkas gave him a frightening glare, and Torvar was off to bed. 

Vilkas continued to howl in his room when Aela came down, "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll have to be," Farkas responded bluntly with a growl.

Farkas could feel the wolf pushing to get out. He knew Aela could tell. His eyes had changed. His canine teeth a bit longer, and his fingernails forming claws. Aela blew out the candles leaving him in darkness. I would help calm him and keep him from changing, or keep the whelps from seeing him like this.

Vilkas's room went silent for a few minutes, and Farkas thought he had finally gotten tired. In the darkness he heard someone head to Vilkas's room. He sniffed the air. It was Aela. She was probably going to check on his brother now. A light came through at the far end of the hall as someone came downstairs. Farkas knew it was Lux. Even as everything went back dark he could still see her. She looked down the hall like she knew somebody was there, like she could almost see him. He knew she couldn't. Could she? 

He was relieved when she continued to the sleeping quarters. He heard movement from Vilkas's room. 

"Farkas," Aela whispered, "Vilkas is turning. We need get him out of the city. Farkas?"

He got up and went to his brother's room. He threw him over his shoulder, and he and Aela headed to the Underforge. They had to get him out quick. He could start moving again any moment, and his wolf was sure to be angry.

Once outside of the city, Farkas placed Vilkas on the ground and turned to go back to Jorrvaskr.

"Where are you going? We can't leave him," Aela questioned, "He hasn't changed in so long. He needs someone with him."

"Then stay with him," Farkas responded bluntly.

"What? You know it should be you," she replied.

"My wolf can't be around him right now," he told her.

"And why is that?" she questioned.

"Because it would kill him," he replied as he went back through the Underforge.

He was no good to his brother now. His anger still consumed him. He needed sleep or he would risk turning like Vilkas. If that happened...it wouldn't. He refused to let it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's been gone too long. Farkas is worried.

She’s been gone too long. It should have only taken two days. She’s been gone three. She should be back any minute now. He had expected her this morning. It was about time for training to start. That should get his mind off of things, and maybe by time his bracket is over she’ll be back.  
He caught himself sniffing the air during training, just checking for her. He was still distracted by her. He was worried.

"Farkas!" he heard a female voice, "Is every thing alright?"

He looked over to see Alea, “Yea.”

"Farkas, you know that I can smell your lie," she responded.

"She should’ve been back by now," he told her.

Aela laughed, “It’s cute that you’re worrying about her, but I’m sure she can take care of herself. Plus, she has Lydia with her.”

He growled, “But the job doesn’t take this long.”

"Maybe she wanted to spend some time in Solitude, see the sights. Seriously Farkas, I know you’re worried because of what happened before she left," Alea told him, "She just needs to cool off. Giver her time."

That night he went out to the plains through the underforge. He sat out there trying to clear his head and calm himself.

This was all his fault. He should have said something, told her he did want her around. That he wanted her. The anger and disappoint across that sweet face of her’s tore him up. He’d blamed Vilkas, but that wasn’t right. No he should have stood up and had the courage to tell her how he felt. Farkas decided if the Gods would give him another chance, if she gave him another chance, he would tell her. He’d tell her everything.

It was getting to the early morning hours, so he decided to go back inside and get a little sleep. He was going to have to meet a scholar in Windhelm and escort him to meet with Kodlak.

Farkas left for Windhelm after lunch the following day. He would reach Windhelm my nightfall, stay the night, meet the client in the morning, and then be back to Whiterun by lunch.

Everything went as planned. The scholar was a bit pompous. He didn’t like intellectuals. They always treated everyone like they were beneath them. He was glad to hand the bastard off to Skjor when they returned to Jorrvaskr.

He took a seat outside on the patio overlooking the training yard. He noticed Vilkas finishing up his training session with the whelps. Farkas hadn’t really spoken to his twin since the night before Lux left. He felt bad for the things he’d said. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up as Njada smiled and said, “We missed you today.”

What was this? She never talked to him. She always had a bad attitude. Even now, she appeared to be in a good mood, but the stink of envy and resentment covered her. He frowned as he replied, “I had work. I’m sure Vilkas took care of ya.”

"Maybe, but not as good as I would have liked," she responded with sly smile as she went inside.

Farkas growled. She was up to something, and he didn’t like it. He was startled out of thought when he heard, “Wondering what she is up to?”

He looked up at him, “Vilkas..sorry about the other…”

"Don’t worry about it, brother. You were right," he told him, then sat down next to him as he changed the subject, "Don’t fall for Njada’s tricks."

"What tricks?" he asked.

Vilkas answered with a smirk, “For the past few weeks, she has been trying to get me to bed her. I guess she finally gave up and has thought to try you.”

"Don’t worry about that, but why wouldn’t ya bed her?" he asked.

"Well it was partly for the same reasons she hasn’t been brought into the circle, that attitude of her’s. Mainly though, it was because she only wanted to sleep with me because she thought it would get her promoted," Vilkas told him.

Farkas laughed, “How is it that she doesn’t realize it’s all her fault that she doesn’t get promoted.”

"Your guess is as good as mine brother," his brother answered, "But, back to the other night. I realize now that my actions were due to me keeping my wolf pent up."

"I take it the change gave ya relief then," he replied.

"Yes, it did. I’m sorry for burdening you, brother," Vilkas told him in almost a whisper.

Farkas grabbed his twin by the chin and turned him to his gaze, “I love ya, brother. I just want ya to be happy. I hate seein’ ya in pain.”

Farkas hugged his brother as he smelled the hint of salty tears. Vilkas cleared his throat attempting to normalize his voice, “We should go in and wait for that girl of yours.”

"She’s not mine yet, brother, but soon," he replied with a laugh as they stood to go inside.

"I know you worry about her, Farkas," Vilkas told him, then added, "Everything will be fine. Give her a couple more days, and if she still hasn’t made it back, I’ll help you look for her."

Farkas put his arm around his twin, “Thanks, brother.”

As night falls, Farkas can’t take it. He tells his brother that he is going for a run. He tears through the underfordge, as he quickly turns.

His wolf spots an elk and begins the chase, until he catches a familiar sent in the wind. He notices a carriage coming over the hill, and he quickly finds some brush for cover. Only one scent is familiar. He lets his eyes focus as he carefully stalks the carriage from a distance. It’s Lydia, but Lux isn’t with her. Panic sets in as he feels a deep roar emerge from his gut. He knows Lydia is going to head strait to Jorrvaskr when she steps off that carriage. He quickly entered the underforge to change and get to the mead hall before Lydia.

When Lydia entered Jorrvaskr, Farkas can tell she was looking for him. He stood and walked over to her and firmly stated pointing to the back doors, “Lydia, outside.”

"Farkas, I’m.." she tried.

"I said outside," his voice darker.

She hurried outside with him as Vilkas and Aela followed. Once the doors were secure Farkas turned to her demanding, “Where is she?”

Stammering with fear Lydia tried to answer, “Farkas, I…”

"Why did ya come back alone! What happened!" he growled.

Vilkas, seeing the poor girl scared to death, stepped in to move his brother away from her. He motioned for Aela to go to Lydia.

"Calm down, brother. Let the girl speak," he soothed.

Farkas growled, “Lux is her Thane. The only one that should make it here alone is Lux.”

"Farkas! Lydia is a friend. You know you shouldn’t be so harsh," Vilkas told him as he made Farkas sit at the table and sat next to him.

Trying to calm her, Aela helped Lydia sit across from Vilkas. She calmly asked the frightened housecarl to continue.

"I..I don’t know where she is," Lydia forced out.

Farkas growled, “What!”

"Farkas!" his brother warned.

"Go on. What to you mean you don’t know," Aela asked.

Lydia took a deep breath as she tried to explain, “Well, last night we returned to Solitude from helping the Jarl’s steward with a matter. Actually, it was the Wolf Queen. Some necromancers were trying to conjure Potema. Lux stopped them. After reporting it to the steward, we went to the inn. Lux had been helping the people of Solitude. That’s why we were gone so long. I told her we should have just done the job and returned, but she wanted to help. We were going to stay one more night and leave for Whiterun this morning, but when I woke up she wasn’t there. She left me a note that said she would meet me at Jorrvaskr.”

Farkas was growling, and both Aela and Vilkas could see the wolf in his eyes. Vilkas tried to calm his brother, “Farkas, look at me.”

Farkas turned to his brother as he heard Vilkas’s soothing words, “You have to calm down, brother. You know that.”

Vilkas rubbed his brother’s back as he ran his fingers through Farkas’s hair to tuck it behind his ear and added, “If we have to, we’ll find her.”

Sensing the calm in Farkas, Aela spoke back to Lydia, “What else can you tell us?”

"Well, we didn’t go to bed at the same time," Lydia added, "She met a guy at the bar and told me that I could go ahead and go to bed if I wanted. So, I did. I normally wake before her, but when I woke she gone. The note she left looked like it was written by a drunk."

Vilkas asked, “Do you still have the note?”

Lydia handed it to them. Farkas took a look. It definitely looked like it was written by someone who had too many.

Lydia turned to Farkas, “I’m sorry, Farkas. If I knew where she was, that is were I’d be.”

"Lydia, ya promised to look out for her," he said with disappointment in his voice.

Lydia cried, “You have to believe me. If there was any thing I could do, any way for me to find her I would. Our bond has..changed. She’s not just my Thane anymore. She’s… a dear friend, and I love her.”

Vilkas spoke up, “You said she met a guy.”

Farkas growled as Vilkas continued, “Maybe she left with the guy.”

Lydia thought about it, “It’s possible. He was quite the charmer.”

Farkas slammed his fist down as he stood to leave. He was tired of listing to this. Maybe she wasn’t his. He knew he had know right to be jealous, but his wolf already thought of her as a potential mate. Who was he kidding, he was possessive and didn’t like the idea of Lux and an other man.

Vilkas stood trying to calm him, “Farkas, pull yourself together. She told Lydia she would meet her here. She may be on here way back as we speak.”

Farkas growled again, and Vilkas added, “Look if she doesn’t return tomorrow, you and I will leave out first thing the next morning, and we will not return until we find her.”

Farkas took a deep breath relaxing as he replied, “Fine, I’m goin’ to bed.”

"Farkas," Lydia said standing as she moved closer to him, "I’m sorry for disappointing you, but I did everything I could. I didn’t expect her to run off without me."

Farkas let the tension out of his shoulders. He couldn’t stay angry at Lydia, despite how bad his wolf wanted him to. He turned and hugged her, “It’s fine. I’m just worried is all. You, of all people know how I feel about her.”

"I know. That’s what makes this conversation so difficult," she told him with shame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux returns, and Farkas is relieved. He finds out that he soon will get the chance to be alone with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW toward the end.

Farkas woke up the next morning, and still, there was no Lux. She’d now been gone six days. It still bothered Farkas. If she’d been kidnapped she could be closer to death the longer they wait. How could Lydia be so careless.

Njada was flirting with him again during training. He was glad to see Skjor return from seeing the scholar off. The older warrior called for all of the circle members to meet in Kodlak’s office, cutting training short and giving Farkas the opportunity to get away from Njada.

The circle members piled into the office as Kodlak prepared to speak, “Brothers and sister, I am sure you all noticed the scholar that visited our mead hall yesterday. He believes a fragment of Wuuthrad is in Dustman’s Cairn.”

"I would hope he came with proof," Vilkas commented.

Kodlak chuckled, “He brought sufficient evidence. I would like to send our new girl, Lux, to retrieve it.”

Aela stepped forward crossing her arms, “How do we know this isn’t a trap?”

"What would you make you think someone would use a fragment to trap us, my dear?" Kodlak asked.

"I have seen a lot of movement recently from the Silver Hand. If they knew we were looking for it, they would more then likely use it against us," Aela replied.

"Uhm," Kodlak thought, "You have a point. Which brings me to my next part of this. I would like the retrieval of the fragment to be Lux’s Trail."

"Your moving awful quick there Harbinger," Vilkas spoke up, "We still barely know her."

Farkas growled as he elbowed his brother in the ribs. Vilkas yelped with, “What it’s true. We have known her for a little over a week, and six days of that, she’s been gone.”

"I know Vilkas, but I have a good feeling about her. We are just accepting her as a full member of the Companions," Kodlak told him.

"Now, who will be going with her? I vote we send Farkas, if that is alright with you, my boy," the old man offered gesturing to Farkas.

He felt his face heat up at the thought of the idea. Any time he got with her was precious to him, but time alone, with no one to interrupt or cause problems. He didn’t know if he could keep his wolf under control long enough for her to complete the task. Even now his wolf was stirring at the thought of being alone with her.

He heard a growl from Vilkas that pulled him out of his thoughts. Farkas noticed the hint of jealousy in his twin’s eyes. Why was he still jealous of her? He gave Vilkas a warning glare and saw his brother back down. He turned back to Kodlak to give his answer, “I’d be honored, Harbinger.”

"It’s settled then. When she returns send her to Skjor. He will tell her what is expected of her," the old man stated.

Feeling antsy over the news, that night he had to go for another run with his wolf. This time it was so much him looking for her, but the need to clear his head. This was both good and possibly bad news. He had long to spend time with her. She was so beautiful, and her scent was amazing. However, that amazing scent of her’s also brought out his beast. What if he couldn’t contain the wolf. It was difficult the few short times they had been around each other. A full day or longer, he didn’t think he could take it.

He went back to remembering how she smelled when that familiar scent reached him causing his heart to skip before speeding up. His ears perked up as he quickly turned his head looking for her. He heard footsteps on the road and hid himself in some brush near by. He smelled others, men. He growled viciously as he heard his wolf repeat ‘MINE, MINE, MINE’.

When he finally saw her all possessive thoughts left him. That was her alright, but what was she wearing? He sniffed the air and smelled something wild with magical residue, Forsworn.

He didn’t want to think about how she ended up with anything like that, so he concentrated on how she looked in it. And damn, if she didn’t look delicious. His wolf agreed. Primitive gear suits her. Gods, that outfit was skimpy. He felt a hungry howl build up in his gut. The wild scent mixing with her’s had his wolf on edge. Who was he kidding, it had him on edge too.

Suddenly, he noticed the two men he smell earlier trailing far behind. She stopped for them to catch up. He felt another growl leave him. It was all he could do to keep still. His wolf wanting to rip the men to shreds. Desperately, he tried to calm his wolf. He didn’t want to scare her. Deciding he should shift back, and get to Jorrvaskr, he ran out of sight and through the underforge.

In the mead hall, he sat in the corner next to Lydia, but before he could say anything, Lux was through the doors. Everyone went silent. She seemed to twitch under their stares. The two men entered behind her, and another growl slipped from Farkas.

Lydia stood as she called out to Lux, then quickly approached her. Lydia practically lifter her in an embrace. Lydia was worried, he felt bad for the way he treated her. He’d have to apologize.

The two women talked as the other people in the mead hall went back to eating, drinking, talking, and whatever else. He noticed the two men again. One of them had shoulder length brown hair with a small braid and a tattoo on his face. The other wore a helmet, but Farkas could tell his hair was blonde. The brown headed man was standing too close to her with a stupid grin on his face. The man was trying to act charming as he kissed Lydia’s hand when introduced. By the Nine, Farkas wanted to rip the son-of-a-bitch’s throat out.

Lux looked around the room until her eyes fell on Farkas. He knew she was staring. He knew it was because of the way he looked. She was use to seeing him kind and gentle, and that was him normally. However, he can be possessive, and right now his wolf wasn’t making things very easy for him. It was all he could do to just grip the chair and his tankard, and hold the beast back.

Farkas saw Lux lean it to Lydia and point at him. Lydia looked over to him as her eyes widened. She motioned for Lux to tell the two men to leave. He definitely had to apologize to Lydia and thank her.

Farkas felt relief as the men exited. He let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and took a drink of his ale. Remembering that Kodlak wanted to know the moment Lux returned, he stood to go downstairs. He felt a smirk across his face when he noticed her following him.

The old man was writing in his journal when Farkas entered his office. Without looking up the Harbinger simply asked, “What can I do for you, my boy?”

"She’s back," was all Farkas said.

This caused the old man to stop his writing and look at him, “Oh, is she. What great timing. Have her speak to Skjor in the morning.”

"Yes, sir," he shrugged, as he turned expecting to see Lux behind him.

There was no one in the hall. ‘Maybe she had went to bed,’ he thought to himself as he turned down the hall to his room.

He was shocked to see her standing in front of his door. He instantly felt a tug of nervousness. He couldn’t think properly to wonder what she was doing or why she was so close to where he slept. He tried to concentrate. She had started staring at him. He looked down to take in the look of her outfit, now that he was up close. She looked so primitive. The tiny scraps of furs barely covered her. All of that richly tan skin on display did things to him. He long feel that smooth skin under his finger tips, to grab handfuls of the fleshy golden globes of her backside.

He felt his body move toward her. She quickly moved aside from the door way, crossing her arms. Farkas felt disappointment at her movement until he caught the scent of someone else and the shape of a figure in the corner of his vision.

It was Njada. He walked in the room crossing his arms as he asked, “What are ya doing here, Njada?”

She glanced over at Lux with a smirk as if she was attempting to make the girl jealous and answered, “I was waiting on you, silly.”

Damn if she wasn’t percipient. He though to play it dumb and maybe she would get fed up and leave. Farkas gave her a blank look and said, “And what are ya doing that for?”

"I wanted to ask you something," she said.

Farkas acted frustrated, “Can it wait til mornin’?”

"I wanted to see if I could get some one-on-one private training," Njada moved closer to him and reached to place her hand on his chest.

He was not about the let her touch him, especially in front of Lux. Farkas grabbed her wrist before she could and plainly stated, “I’m not trainin’ anyone at this hour. Go to bed.”

She laughed a bit, “I didn’t mean actual training.”

He knew what she meant. She was very percipient. Most people would have given up by now. Still trying to play dumb, he growled, “Then hurry up and say what ya mean so I can go to bed.”

That just gave her the opportunity to be more blunt, “Want some help keeping warm?”

Damn it he walked into that. He hated that Lux was having to witness this. He took the opportunity to sound a little harsher while keeping up the act, “There’s plenty of furs on the bed. I don’t think I’ll have trouble keepin’ warm.”

"Gods, you are an Icebrain! I get why Aela calls you that," Njada replied with frustration as she stomped out of the room.

Farkas turned to Lux to clarify, “I knew what she meant. Just wanted to get her pissed so she’d leave me alone.”

"Why didn’t you just tell her no then?" Lux asked.

"She doesn’t usually take no for an answer. She bugged the shit out of Vilkas for weeks," he said with a laugh.

"Did he?" she asked curiously.

He laughed again, “Nah. He kept tellin’ her no til she got tired of askin’. He got to were as soon as she opened her mouth, he’d interrupt her with ‘NO!’ I don’t really want to be bothered for weeks.”

They stood there in silence for a few seconds. He used it as an opportunity to think about her Trial and the time they would get together. Should he use that time to get closer to her. He wanted to. What if things got heated, and Farkas found himself in a situation he had longed for? He feared his wolf in that situation, but what if she was begging him, telling him she want him as badly as he wanted her. Would he have the strength and willpower to deny her in order to protect her?

She finally broke the silence, “Look, I’m sorry I was gone for so long, and I’m sorry for making you worry.”

She was blushing. He wanted to pull her to him, run his fingers through her hair, and kiss her. But, he settled for, “It’s alright. I’m just glad to know yer safe.”

She smiled shyly and softly replied, “Well, I’ll let you get to bed…”

She turned to leave and Farkas remembered that he was suppose to tell her to see Skjor in the morning. She smiled and told him she would. Farkas moved closer to the door and added, “Good night.”

He closed the doors, but waited as he heard her softly reply as if whispering a prayer, “Good night…Farkas.”

He let out a sigh as he rested his head against the door. Gods what was this girl doing to him. All this time she’d been gone, he forgot how sexually frustrated she made him. He wanted to take her, claim her his own. No that was the wolf talking. He wanted her, but she was so small. Her head came to the lower part of his chest. She’d have to stand on her tiptoes to even kiss him.

Farkas sat on his bed. He could always pick her up. He imagined she would wrap her legs around his waist, as he held on to her bottom. Or he could sit the way he was currently sitting on his bed and have her straddle him.

He felt his groin heat up at the thought of being between her beautiful smooth thighs. She would grind her hips down on him letting him know she was ready for him, but he wouldn’t relieve her that quickly. No their first time together would be long and drawn out. He’d want to remember ever detail, the looks on her face as she went breathless, the taste of her, feel of her skin, the smell of her need for release, all of it. He wanted to remember.

Farkas felt an ache in his now hard cock. He softly rubbed it, imagining his hand was hers. She was so small. He wasn’t sure if he could even fit in her mouth. The thought of her trying her best to fit her lips around him caused his hand to speed up.

He felt himself close to release. He wondered how she would taste, probably like honey. He knew she would taste sweet at least. He could smell it in her scent. He would take his time tasting her, savoring every sweet drop that poured from her. One thing he knew he was good at was licking. It was the wolf. It showed affection through licking. For her, his desire to taste every last inch of her would also come into play. He would lick her soft pink flesh, lapping up her delicious wetness as it spilled from her until she was clean.

He felt his manhood twitch as he spilled over his hand with as he softly moaned her name.

He took a few breaths as he flopped back on his bed. Tomorrow. That was his chance. He hope his wolf wouldn’t ruin things for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas finally gets the alone time with Lux he's been waiting for. Although, it didn't turn out the way he planned it.

She looked so peaceful sleeping in the small whelp bed. Farkas hated to wake her, so he just sat there for a few minutes listening to her soft breathing, wondering what it would be like to be that pillow she clung to. 

Getting up, he knelt by the bed and reached for her shoulder. He softly rubbed it and felt her stir. She rolled over, blinking open those brightly glowing, beautiful blue eyes.

"Good mornin'. Skjor's lookin' for ya," Farkas softly spoke with a smile as he brushed her hair from her beautifully sleepy face.

Lux rubbed her eyes. Could she get any more adorable? She spoke, her voice soft from sleep, "What time is it?"

"It's almost midday. I think," he told her.

"What! Why didn't Ria wake me?" she panicked.

Farkas just laughed, "Everyone felt ya needed some rest. Sounded like ya had a lot goin' on the past few days."

"Oh, thanks I guess. Skjor's not angry?" she asked still sounding a little worried.

"Nah, but ya might wanna hurry. His patience might not last much longer," he replied rubbing the back of his neck.

He left for the mead hall and took a seat in the far corner. A few minutes later Lux was upstairs hurrying out to the training yard. Farkas heard the creak of the front door and in came the devoted housecarl, Lydia. She joined him at his table.

"Good morning, Farkas. How is Lux?" she asked.

"She's up finally. Just went out back to talk to Skjor," he told her.

"Good. So she's going with you today?" she seemed a bit worried or sad not to be accompanying her Thane.

Farkas smiled, "Yea, look Lydia, I'm sorry again for the other night."

"Oh, don't worry. I know how you feel about her," she replied.

"So, ya've traveled with her. There anything I need to know?" he asked.

She was nervous again, but it was gone as quickly as it came, "She's extremely sensitive to the cold. If you stay over night with her, you will have to sleep with her close to your body to keep her from freezing."

"What? She can't be that sensitive," he said nervously. 

He couldn't handle it if he had to have her soft little body pressed against his all night. He hardly slept as it was, but Lydia explained, "The first night of our trip, we had to stop in Morthal. It started getting dark and the temperature was dropping fast. Snow started to fall, so I held her hand to keep us from getting separated. I could feel her movements quickly becoming sluggish. When I turned to encourage her to keep going, she collapsed."

Farkas looked at her with worry as she continued, "I carried her to the inn in Morthal, but even after I bought a room and covered her with extra furs, her body remained dangerously cold. I made a desperate decision to remove my armor and climb in bed with her. Slowly her body heated, and she finally woke."

"Alright then. I'll definitely keep her close," He said standing, "She should be about finished up with Skjor."

Lydia just smiled, "Good luck, Farkas."

As he left the the mead hall, he felt a thud against his chest. He looked down to see Lux and reached to catch her as she stumbled. 

"Ya alright?" he asked.

"Yea, Skjor said you were coming with me on my Trial," she pushed on his chest looking up.

By the Nine he could eat her up. She was so soft. He felt a growl in his chest as he smiled his reply, "So I'm told."

He felt her struggling, so he released her adding, "Ya ready to go? We should probably get movin'."

"Give me just I minute I need to find Lydia," she told him.

"She can't come. It's gotta be just us," he replied with a shrug.

"Then I have to get her to take care of somethings while I'm gone," she replied entering Jorrvaskr.

Lux found Lydia and spent a couple minutes talking to her. She thought they were far enough away, but Farkas could hear them. He tried not to listen. He didn't want to be rude. He decided to occupy his mind. She smelled amazing today. She always did. Farkas was anxious. He couldn't wait to be alone with her. He needed to let her know how he felt. How he was going to tell her, he wasn't sure yet. He didn't notice when Lydia left and was startled when Lux spoke to him, "Hey, I'm ready."

She was still in the Forsworen regalia. Worried about her protection, and his ability to make it through this trip the distraction, he asked, "Yer gonna wear that?"

She looked confused. Damn it! He was already ruining it. She just looked down and agreed to change. He took her to Eorlund. They tried to get her in some heavy armor or at least leather, but she complained that it was all too restricting. She noticed a steel corset with black fabric laying off to the side. Eorlund didn't know where it came from. There was a letter that said from S. Skjor must have left it, but it wasn't like Skjor to give gifts to anyone but Aela. He still didn't give her stuff like that. It didn't even have his scent. It had no scent.

When she finally had it on though, she was gorgeous. It was still a bit skimpy but the steel corset would protect many of her vital organs. Farkas wasn't going to let anyone get close enough to test it though. 

Their trip to the Cairn was quite. Lux was a bit curious about her Trial. Farkas answered her questions the best he could. It was hard to answer and not mention werewolves. When they finally entered the old Nordic tomb, Farkas noticed that something wasn't right.

He smelled humans. That didn't mean much bandits often used old ruins as shelter. The people that had been here were different. He smelled fresh turned dirt. He stopped Lux, keeping her behind him in case they were ambushed. He took in the scents around him, deciding nobody was hiding in the room. More then likely though, they were deeper in the ruin. 

"Looks like some one's been diggin' here," his voice was deep, "And recently. Tread carefully."

It was probably the Silver Hand. Aela said they've been on the move. Damn it! This is a trap! Vilkas voiced his suspicions, but nobody listened. He could feel eyes on him and noticed a change in Lux's scent. She was watching him. It made him nervous.

As they approached the first burial chamber, he watched her sneak up to the room. She was adorable, crouched by the door. Her perfectly round backside on display. 

"Careful around the burial stones," Farkas whispered, then added with a grin, "I'd hate to have to carry ya back to Jorrvaskr on my back."

Her scent changed again. It smelled like the sweetest honey. It made his mouth water. He could also hear her heartbeat quicken along with her breathing. He ached for her, and it would seem she ached for him. She gave him a flirty response about having dealt with drauger before. Farkas couldn't help but laugh. He could just see the tiny Breton fighting off hordes of the undead with that magic sword of hers.

His laugh was a little too loud. They both heard the drauger come to life, and Farkas pulled her behind him so he could corner two of the walking corpses. He quickly dispatched them catching the sight of his lovely companion tearing into a couple ancient Nord corpses. She didn't see the last drauger approaching. Farkas could hear her tired heavy breaths. He quickly made his way over to her seeing her finally notice the corpse. It was going to be too late. The undead Nord raised it's great-sword to cut her down, and Farkas lunged to get there in time. His sword plunged through the drauger's back, it's weapon falling to the ground with a clank. His heart was racing. Thank the gods he got to her in time. As she looked up at him, he gave her his hand to help her over the bodies. He lead her to the next room.

Farkas stopped at the entrance of the new room. The scent of the humans was getting stronger. They were more then likely in the next room. His tone now serious, he cautioned her, "Looks like an old Nord sacrifice place. Be careful around here." 

He nearly choked up at her adorable little pout, "You keep telling me to be careful. Farkas, I have been in Nordic crypts before."

He grunted crossing his arms, "Not all are the same though. Anyway, it looks like the path is barred. Let's look around for a way to open it."

Farkas searched a near by shelf for a key or clues to the lever. Checking on the girl, he watched her admiring the chamber. Despite being intended for horrific deeds, it was beautiful, and she was beautiful. The way the cool light kissed her tan skin and raven hair. She almost looked as if she was bathed in moon light, which called to his wolf. He felt a deep yearning for her. To embrace her, to take her in the moon light. No. That was the wolf again. He wanted her, longed for her, but now was not the time. 

"Keep looking for a way to open the gate," Farkas said trying to sound firm. He hated to interrupt her.

She continued looking, and suddenly disappeared in a brightly lit room. She happily shouted, "Farkas! I found it!" 

He was going to tell her to hold on before she pulled it, but it was too late. The path opened, but in return, she was trapped. He couldn't help but laugh. She probably never had problems, but for some reason they kept running into trouble. Poor girl he could smell her disappointment.

"Now look what ya've gotten yerself into," he teased laughing.

"Really, fine you were right, I was wrong. Now, please just get me out of here," she pouted.

"Don't worry. I'll get ya outta.." he started sweetly.

He paused looking over his shoulder. Lux asked, "What wrong?"

"Shhh," he listened.

There was movement behind him, "Farkas! Over there!"

The cowards finally show themselves. He drew his sword from his back as he approached them. There were a lot of them. No more then he could handle. He was unsure if he could handle them in human form though. He had to try. Didn't want to go revealing the Companions' secret if he could help it.

"Time to die, dog!" one of the males spat.

A female asked, "Which one is that?"

Another male answered, "It doesn't matter. He wears that armor, he dies!"

"Killing you will make for an excellent story," another laughed.

He laughed, no the wolf laughed. It already wanted out. He tried holding it as he spoke, but his voice came out different, vicious almost, "None of you will be alive to tell it!"

"Farkas, don't taunt them. You're out numbered. They'll kill you!" Lux begged.

He could hear the panic in her voice, and it aggravated the wolf even more. He had to get her out of there, finally accepting he was going to turn. When the wolf really wanted out he couldn't do much to stop it, especially with his emotions is such turmoil. Looking over his shoulder with a grin he tried to re-assure her, "Hey, don't ya worry about me. It'll take more then these assholes to take me down. I'm going to pull up on the gate. It's gonna be heavy, so crawl under it quickly. Then, yer gonna run and hide, ya hear me?" 

"But, Farkas, I can help. I'm..." she tried.

Damn it girl. He interrupted with, "Ya here me?"

"Hahaha! Isn't that sweet. Hate to tell you, dog, but when we're done with you, we're gonna carve her up too. That is, after our boss has a bit of fun with her first. When we put your heads on pikes, we'll be sure to place you next to each other, though," one of the men said with a laugh.

Damn. He felt his body twitch. His change was on him and there was no stopping it. Gods he hadn't wanted this to happen. He didn't want her finding out this way. Farkas dropped his sword. The man that taunted him before laughed, "Giving up? Good dog."

Farkas felt his flesh begin to burn. He ripped at his armor, pulling it off as black fur took its place. He could feel his bones breaking and repairing as his body grew. His skin ripping then reconnecting around his changing skeletal system. This part was always the worse. His body being torn apart and reassembled. The thought of Lux seeing him like this hurt more then anything. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen. He would kill them all for making him hurt her, for making him loose her. His rage fueled his wolf as he tore into the weak flesh of the mortals. He let his consciousness slip from his shame of the situation. The wolf was violent, shredding the helpless bodies before him. He could feel their weak flesh easily tear with each swipe of his claws. His body, bathed in their blood.

When the screams were gone, fear set upon Farkas as he suddenly saw Lux through the wolf's eye. He feared the wolf would go for her, but instead felt the wolf grin as though it had hidden plans for her. Farkas cringed, and demanded control back. The wolf surprisingly gave it as he walked over to the release. Shifting back to human form, Farkas realized his nakedness. He looked around the corner and didn't see any movement from the room. She was still hiding. He really did frighten her. Farkas felt sick. They were just starting to get along. She even seemed interested. He quietly sneaked over to grab his armor, quickly assembling it as he returned to the switch. The gate came up and he shamefully made his way over to wait on her to come out, hoping she wouldn't run.

He heard small movements from the chamber. He watched and when he saw her poke her head out the exit he spoke with guilt, "I hope I didn't scare ya."

He didn't have to look her direction to see her jump at his voice. Gods he was such an idiot. He should have had her wait outside or something when he first smelled the humans in the ruin. His heart sank at her shy voice, "So...you're a werewolf.."

"...Yea.." he answered, almost a whisper.

"Are you going to kill me now that I know?" She asked.

"Gods no!" he desperately answered.

"Are you going to make me a werewolf then?" She asked.

He looked away, "Nah, only the Circle have the beast blood."

They stood silent for a few moments. What was she thinking? He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to hurry up and get out of there. He pushed off the wall and said in a pitiful tone, "We better get goin'. Still have the drauger to deal with."

Farkas felt her soft little hand on his arm as he turned away. It stopped him cold in his tracks. He felt her lightly tug at his arm, and he turned to face her. But, he couldn't look at her. He didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Farkas? Farkas look at me," she reached for his cheek, and he closed his eyes and slightly nuzzled her hand.

He had grown to love her so much, and at a distance even. He hated himself for this. He longed to take it back, do things differently. If these were his last moments with her...If he was never going to get to be this close to her again...He wanted to cherish every last second, remember everything. Her sweet smell, he breathed her in deep. Her beautiful eyes, he opened his as he stared into her. He still wanted to know what she...tastes like. He licked his lips slightly.

She broke through his thoughts with her question, "What's the matter, Farkas? You don't think I care that you're a werewolf, do you?" 

He took the hand from his cheek, placing on his chest after kissing it. With the other hand, he ran his fingers through her silky black hair. He ran the back of his fingers down her soft tan cheek to her tiny chin. He wanted to brush his thumb over her thick bottom lip, but again she broke his thoughts with her Divine voice, "Farkas, I don't care that you're a wolf. You haven't scared me or made me uncomfortable. Honestly, you being a wolf makes sense. And.."

She cut herself off, and Farkas suddenly felt alert. Her scent changed again. He knew that smell, and it was coming from her. Her arousal was the sweetest smell to ever grace his senses. His mouth watered at the thought of the wetness that must be building up between those gorgeous thighs. 

"And, I actually find it...pretty hot that your a wolf," she confessed.

If he had his wolf ears right now they would be perked up. If he still had his tail right now it would be wagging. By the Gods! He couldn't believe it. He had to be dreaming. 

Suddenly, he felt her lips on his. He quickly realized this was happening and deepened the kiss. He had long for this day. She was delicious. He pulled her in flush against his chest and held her tight. He ran his hands down to her backside and slid them into the slits of her robe, groping the firm round flesh. The smell of her arousal was getting stronger. Gods, he ached to be inside her. His head was getting cloudy, and his desire to pin her down and claim her was growing. She pulled at his armor signaling him to remove it, and he heard the wolf rumbling in his chest. No. Not here. This is how its suppose to be. He could hurt her. The Silver Hand could ambush them. His wolf wasn't stable, and she was so small.

"Wait.. wait, we..we can't. Not right now. Not like this.." he said regretfully.

"What? Why not?" she asked, adding with a grin, "Now feels pretty good to me."

Lux moved in to kiss him again, and he pulled her off, "Please, Lux, I want ya more then ya know, but trust me. Right now isn't good."

"But, it is good, Farkas. I don't get what you're saying," she begged, rubbing herself against him.

"Just trust me," he answered with a quick kiss as he released her.

He wasn't thinking clearly. With his wolf so unstable it could come out and hurt her, or worse, turn her against her will. No this wasn't the right time, but damn it if he didn't wish it was. He was so hard in his armor. Its was unbearable.

"Why do you punish yourself?" she asked following him.

"It's not punishment. I'm a werewolf, yes, and I don't want to hurt you," he told her.

"Hurt me? Is that what this is about?" the girl asked and with wicked turn in her voice as she rubbed her hand up his back, adding, "Baby, I don't think you have to worry about that."

Damn, this girl would be the death of him. He grabbed her and consumed her lips once again. Farkas released her almost and quick as he grabbed her, replying, "That's not what I mean. I wanna be able to let go with ya, so please. I promise when the time comes, it will be more than worth the wait."

It was difficult holding her this close. She was so obviously ready and willing. Her scent growing more intoxicating, he couldn't help licking his lips. He noticed her stiffen in his arms. Did she finally realize that he could smell her. He would have to comment on it later.

He suddenly heard something, movement down the next hall. He let go of her, placing her behind him, "Hold on. There are more Silver Hand up ahead." 

"Silver Hand?" she asked.

"Werewolf hunters," he whispered, "Get ready."

They ran in finding a few Silver Hand trying to sneak up on them, and made quick work of them. They continued until Farkas heard no beating hearts but their own, and the only thing to deal with here the draugers. Farkas noticed her fighting. She was good. It didn't take many hits on an enemy. Most of her hits were kill-shots. When he watched her, he realized she was more dancing then fighting. Her movements were so graceful.

"Yer pretty precise with that magic sword," he laughed.

"You making fun of me now," she smirked.

He dropped his voice through a wolfish grin, "Mmmm, actually it's sexy."

"Damn it, Farkas! You can't say stuff like that if your going to make me wait," she blushed adorably.

He laughed, "What are ya doin'?"

"I'm switching to a two handed lightening axe," she answered.

"Now yer bein' unfair," he spoke with a delicious hunger to his voice.

The sight of such a tiny girl wielding a huge axe turned him on more then he thought it would. She swung it at a group of skeevers that exploded in electricity on impact.

She was gonna make him turn he just knew it. He growled out, "Damn, girl. Have I told ya yer sexy? Ya may have to put that axe away."

She giggled and ran from him. She wanted him to chase her. He could do that. He'd love to do that. They rounded a corner, and he backed her into a wall. Pinning her to the wall with a hungry kiss. 

They heard something hiss, and both looked up startled. They were standing in the entrance of a new chamber and were surrounded by twenty five or thirty frostbite spiders. Farkas was never fond of spiders, but he could deal with them if he needed to. This many, however, was unnerving. Together they started to slowly back out of the room. The spiders leaped at the movement, and Farkas ducked as he caught sight of Lux's lightening axe. It killed a few on impact, but more just piled into the hallway.

When all of the spiders were finally dead, they filled up the hall. The tow Companions had to crawl and climb the a mess of legs and eyeballs to get through. Farkas decided he was good with never being around one of those things again.

They finally made it to the main burial chamber, and instead of going straight for the shard of Wuuthrad, Lux went to this strange wall. She looked like she was in a trance. She stood there staring at it. Then out of nowhere she started screaming. He rushed to her side just in time to catch her as her knees buckled. She laid limp in his arms for several seconds. He didn't know what to do. He called out to her. Nothing. He was on the brink of tears begging her to respond, when he heard her start coughing. She was gasping for air, so he sat her up as she finally was able to speak, "Farkas, I'm fine. It's alright. I'm fine."

"Thank the Gods," he said as he kissed her roughly.

"What happened? What did that wall do to ya?" he asked.

"It's not important. I'll tell you one day. Don't worry," she told him.

He couldn't help but worry. That was the scariest situation since they entered the crypt. He wondered if this is what Lydia went through constantly with the girl. He helped her up, and Lux grabbed the shard as they went by. 

They immediately stopped when they heard the popping of sarcophagi. More drauger, wonderful. Farkas was just ready to get the Oblivion out of there. The drauger seemed to have no end. Killing them just woke more, until all of the sarcophagi were empty. They hurried out before anything else could happen.

Outside Farkas felt the dread of returning to Jorrvaskr. He didn't want their day to end this way. Plus he had wanted to tell her how he felt. She kind of already knew, but he still wanted to tell her.

Lux suggested, "We could make camp for the night if you want." 

Of course he wanted to stay. A night with her. He smiled and answered, "Yea, that sounds..good."

He set up camp and killed them something to eat. Farkas remembered what Lydia told him about Lux's sleeping needs. She looked cold already. It wasn't real late, but they probably shouldn't stay out in this cold much longer.

"We should probably get some rest," he commented.

"Farkas, there's...something you should know.." she started.

"Ya need somebody to keep ya warm. Lydia told me before we left," he replied.

"Oh thank you Lydia. Is...is that going to be alright?" she nervously asked.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Come on."

Farkas helped her in the tent and they removed their cold armor. He climbed into the bed roll, leaving it open to give her room to climb in next to him. She was so soft. He wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck taking in her scent as he coxes her to turn her head. He kissed her sweetly. Rubbing her stomach, he whispered in her ear, "Good night, beautiful."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Have two chapters.

He didn't sleep at all. I hadn't expected to. She was so soft and small. He had been afraid of accidentally crushing her. He reveled in her scent, and the way she had buried her face in his chest.

It had been light out for a couple hours, but he let her sleep. It's not like Whiterun was far. It maybe a hour walk. He felt her nuzzled his against his chest. Gods it felt good. He wanted her so bad, he couldn't help the tiny growl that escaped. As she looked up at him, he kissed her good morning, asking if she was ready for their trip back to Jorrvaskr.

They packed up their gear and camping equipment, and continued to Whiterun. Upon their arrival, Farkas saw his brother waiting at the top of the step to Jorrvaskr. Seeing Vilkas waiting on them made Farkas uncomfortable. He could smell that his smaller twin was up to something.

Vilkas stated, "We've been waiting your return."

Lux surprised Farkas when she bluntly asked, "I guess you're a werewolf too then."

"Watch that tongue, new blood!" Vilkas snapped, and Farkas grabbed his brother as they turned to go meet the others around back.

Farkas softly growled at his twin, "What are ya up to, brother?"

"I don't know what you mean," the twin answered.

"Ya know I can smell it on ya," The larger twin growled back.

Vilkas cleared his throat, "I believe we should get on with the ceremony, brother."

"Fine! But this isn't over," Farkas huffed.

Kodlak was standing in the training yard, along with Aela and Skjor. The whelps were gathered behind them. Farkas and his brother took their places as Kodlak motioned for Lux to stand before them.

"Brothers and sisters, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold," the old man spoke, "This woman has endured the challenge set before her. Who will speak in her honor?"

Farkas stepped forward and smiled at Lux, "I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us."

"Would you raise your shield in her honor?" Kodlak asked.

Farkas replied, "I would stand at her back, so that the world might never over take us."

Kodlak grinned at the large twin's honest response, "And would you raise your sword in her honor?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes," he answered.

"And would you stand with her no matter the battle?" the old man asked.

"I would stand between her and Oblivion, and if needed, give my life so that she may remain," Farkas spoke from the heart.

"Is there anything else you would like to add, my boy?" Kodlak asked.

"The bravery and heart of this woman rivals none. It would be the greatest honor to fight by her side," he boasted.

The Harbinger replied, "The judgement of this Circle is complete. Welcome to the Companions, my dear."

There was a party after that. The mead was flowing, and the whelps were glad to have the day off from training. There were a few drunken fights, but that was normal. Farkas watched Lux dancing and talking with the others. Even Lydia joining the party. Lux and Lydia were smiling and laughing like old friends. The two had become very close. Farkas guessed it was the week long trip they recently returned from. He noticed them get suddenly serious . He remembered overhearing Lux give Lydia something to do before he had taken Lux to her Trial. Sensing it wasn't his place to get involved he decided to find his twin and pick up the conversation from earlier.

Farkas found his brother seated on one of the benches of the upper level. Vilkas was eyeing Lux with a grin. Farkas felt a spark of jealousy course through him. Vilkas was up to something, he knew it.

“What are you up to, brother?” Farkas asked with a slight growl.

Vilkas looked up at the bigger twin with a smirk, “Just taking in our newest recruit. She's quite the little warrior. I'd like to get another look at her sword arm.”  
Farkas growl at his twin innuendo, “Back off, Vilkas.”

“She belongs to you now? Funny you haven't marked her,” the smaller twin replied.

“Ya know how I feel about her, so back off,” Farkas threatened.

He headed downstairs as he heard Vilkas chuckle behind him. He growled. Damn, Vilkas. Why couldn't his brother just be happy for him. Farkas entered his room and laid down.

He was proud of Lux though. She was an official member of the Companions. Hopefully he would get to travel with her more. He yawned as he pulled up his furs. His missed holding her tiny little body. Maybe soon he could have her in his bed. Maybe soon...


	7. Chapter 7

Farkas woke as what sounded like thunder ripped through the living quarters of Jorrvaskr. He jumped out of bed and ran to the hall to find Lux running away. 

“What in the name of Hircine was that?” Aela yelled as she exited her room with Skjor.

“It was Lux. I don't what she did, but she ran,” Ria answered.

Kodlak exited his office as Njada used him as a crutch. He motioned for the the other Circle members to follow.

Sitting the girl down in a chair he turned to the Circle, “Lux has attacked a fellow member. Someone needs to retrieve her.”

“I'll drag her back by her hair,” Aela stated.

“Says you. I knew she couldn't be trusted. I will be the one to bring her back,” Vilkas argued.

“Shut up both of you. Farkas has already left to retrieve her,” Skjor told them.

Farkas didn't believe this. There had to be a reason Lux would do this. He had to find out what happened. Lux was crying in the training yard. She stood preparing for a fight until she saw him. Realizing it was him, she fell into him. He caught her, holding her close as she cried.

Farkas asked, “What happened?”

She didn't answer.

He brought her face up to look at him, “Lux, you can tell me.”

“It..it was an accident. I didn't mean to...Is she...?” the poor girl was terrified.

“She's fine. Probably gonna be a bit banged up, but that happens when ya get thrown that kinda distance,” he told me, then pressed, “I wanna know what happened.”

“...”

“LUX...please, tell me,” he begged.

“Did you know she crawled in bed with you...and she was naked?” she asked with a blank stare.

He looked a bit surprised, “Nah. I actually thought that after the other night she'd given up.”

“Well she didn't,” Lux told him, “She is determined to sleep with you. She actually came out and said she was going to use you to get into the Circle.”

“We'll have to bring it to Kodlak then,” he shrugged, “I think she gets the message now. What exactly did ya do to her?”

“It was a shout,” she answered shyly.

“Like the Greybeards?” he asked.

“I don't know. I haven't met them yet,” she told him.

“Then yer the Dragonborn,” he said.

“That's what they've been telling me,” she said blankly.

“They?” he asked.

“The guards. The day I came to Whiterun a dragon attacked the west watchtower. Irileth and a group of four guards helped me kill it. When it died, its flesh burned up and there was a bright light that covered me. I felt like I had too much of something in me, and it needed to get out. I kept hearing a word in my head and my body reacted. I heard a loud thunder as a word escaped my lips, and I flew backward. The guards started calling me Dragonborn, saying it was from some legend,” the girl explained.

“I remember that day,” he said, “I remember hearing a loud thunder from the mountain.”

“That was the Greybeards summoning me, or so I'm told. But, I haven't seen them,” she replied.

“Maybe ya should. Maybe they can help ya control it. So it doesn't just come out like tonight,” he suggested.

Lux sighed, “Maybe. Or Maybe they just want to use me. Lydia said that when others find out, they will be over friendly and obsessed with me, or hate me out of fear. It makes me afraid to use it. That's why I have tried to keep it a secret.”

“Ya shouldn't fear yer power. It doesn't matter what people think, and the only people that can use ya are the people ya let use ya,” Farkas told her.

“Now come on. Lets get ya inside before ya freeze,” he said sweetly.

She hesitated, “Are...are the others, are they mad?”

“I won't lie. Skjor, Aela and Vilkas want yer head. They were fighting over who would go after ya,” he answered, “I told 'em I'd take care of it and actually went after ya instead of listening to 'em argue. They may pick on me and tease me, but they know when I'm not to be messed with.”

“So are they gonna...” she asked fearful.

Farkas laughed, “Nah. Nobody's gonna mess with ya. Not without gettin' through me first. And not even Vilkas is that brave.”

Farkas gently ran his fingers through her hair. I was so soft, as was her face. He pulled her into a brief kiss, then told her to wait while he explained the situation to Kodlak.

When Farkas entered the living quarters Ria was cleaning up Njada's bumps and bruises. Farkas went straight to Kodlak's office. He told the old man and the rest of the Circle, “Lux found Njada in my bed while I slept. I have already told Njada to leave me be, and Lux knows that. Njada refused to go to her on bed and even confessed that she wanted to use me to get in the Circle. The injustice of the situation upset Lux. 

She is the Dragonborn and is new to her abilities. Her frustration caused her Thu' um to slip. I was unintentional. She regrets her lack of control.”

“Dragonborn you say...,” the old man pondered, “This is most interesting. Bring her to us Farkas.”

“Yes Harbinger,” Farkas replied, exiting the office.

Farkas retrieved Lux from the mean hall. Njada had been brought into Kodlak's office when he returned. He never much liked Njada. She was a bitch. That's why she never got promoted. She never wanted to work as a team. None of the whelps really wanted to work as a group. That was the secret to the Circle. They worked and fought as a pack. Having the beast blood helped with that concept. 

Kodlak wanted to hear Njada's side of the story, of course the bitch lied though. Surely Kodlak could smell it. Farkas noticed a change in Lux's scent, like burning sulfur. He softly rubbed her shoulder, and the scent was gone. 

Farkas offered up the idea for someone to smell his bed for Njada's scent. Skjor did the honors and revealed that Njada had visited the large wolf twin's bed. Njada broke down when the truth was revealed. It was now time to determine her fate. 

With Njada out of the room, Vilkas finally spoke up, “I say she leaves. She tried that with me, although I only speculated at what her goal was. I try to keep my distance from loose women.”

“Oh come now, Vilkas. Until recently there were few nights you slept alone or quietly,” Aela replied with a smirk.

“Well..that..those girls were different. Anyway, since when have you been keeping tabs on my bed?” Vilkas asked with a sneer.

“Since you decided to wake the dead with your screams, and if telling yourself the others were different makes your feel better...” she laughed.

Vilkas growled, “Why you...”

“Enough! We are getting off track. So we have one vote to banish her,” the Harbinger noted.

Skjor spoke up, “Although her intentions were bad, she failed and was caught. She won't try it again, and the fear of being forced to leave is punishment enough to keep her in line. She probably expects banishment, so making her wait, then telling her it was close will make her so grateful that she will be eternally loyal.”

“I agree,” Aela replied.

“Of course, you would,” Vilkas commented with a sneer.

“What was that?” Aela snapped.

“ENOUGH! CHILDREN, the both of you!” Kodlak scolded, then noted, “That is two for keeping her. Farkas? Lux?”

“I, and I can't believe I'm saying this, agree with Vilkas,” Lux said as Vilkas snickered in the background, “She maybe loyal to you guys, but what about me? If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have gotten caught. 

Don't you think she will take that out on me.”

Kodlak thought, “That's a far point, Farkas?”

Farkas didn't really like Njada, but the had been through enough. Maybe this is what she needed to change her attitude. He stated his decision bluntly, “I think she should stay.”

“What?” everyone blurted out at once, Aela and Skjor conversing on why Farkas would side with them. Everyone expected him to side with his twin.

“Brother? You do understand what she was trying to do, right? No matter what she said, she doesn't love you,' Vilkas tried explaining to his brother.

“SHUT UP! All of ya! And yes, brother! I do understand what she was trying to do. And she never said much to me, much less that she loved me,” Farkas growled, “I think right now she's scared. She thinks she's about to be homeless. I agree with Skjor that her fear will keep her in line. I don't think she will lash out at Lux. She knows yer Dragonborn. She's gonna be too scared to mess with ya after what ya did to her.”

He turned to Kodlak adding, “It's like that time when Vilkas and me were kids, and ya caught us in the...”

“FARKAS!” Vilkas shouted obviously blushing.

Farkas glanced over at his twin, “What?”

“You don't need to tell our er...personal information...” Vilkas replied shyly still blushing terribly.

“But Kodlak said it's nothing to be ashamed about. A lot of boys get curious and...” he tried to explain.

“FARKAS! I SAID STOP!” the smaller twin yelled, crossing the room in three strides.

Vilkas pushed his brother to the wall covering Farkas's mouth with his hand. Vilkas whispered, “The others can't know about our time together remember. They won't understand. Kodlak never understood. Please get to your point, but leave us out of it.”

Farkas sighed, “Anyway, Kodlak ya know what happened, and ya told us, if ya don't make mistakes ya can't learn from 'em. That's all.”

Kodlak pondered and decided, “You have a point there, Farkas. For now she stays, but she is to be watched closely. She is not allowed to take any jobs and will help Tilma for the next few weeks. Skjor you will be the one to tell her. Make sure she knows that she is on thin ice. If she slips, she's out.”

Kodlak sent everyone off to bed, but told Lux he wanted to speak with her in the morning. The old man asked Farkas to shut the doors and have a seat. 

“Vilkas seemed pretty upset,” Kodlak commented.

Farkas sighed, “Yea...

“You told him you wouldn't bring that up again,” the old man added.

“It was the only example I could think of. I didn't mean to upset him,” the larger twin replied sadly.

“I know just didn't want the others to find out, so I'm assuming that's why he was so upset. It was so long ago, he shouldn't still be bothered by it,” Kodlak thought out loud.

Farkas blushed, “Well...”

"Gods Farkas! Not again! When? How long ago?” the Harbinger responded with shocked.

Farkas cleared his throat. Still blushing he stammered, “Um..well...”

“Farkas! How long ago did it happen? Or..was it recent?” Kodlak pressed.

“It...wasn't..It wasn't just once..” Farkas tried.

Surprised Kodlak questioned, “What? If you are telling what I think you are. Then, this is no accident. How many times since the first?”  
Farkas sighed, “Well..it hard to say. Not much until recently. Probably two or three times not counting the first. A couple times a week after you told us about yer dream.”

“Gods Farkas! Why?” the old man asked.

“He gets really upset, and this 'not turning' has been hard on him. He's always the one that starts it. I know it makes him feel better, so I just give him what he wants. I don't like seeing him in pain,” the twin replied sadly.

“I know Farkas, but you are brothers you can't just..” Kodlak paused motioning to the door.

The Harbinger sniffed the air, and Farkas turned toward the door sniffing the air. The twin quickly opened the doors to find Lux crouched by the door. She had been listening. He knew they had been a bit vague about the topic of the conversation. He wondered how much the girl over heard. He hoped she hadn't realized what they were talking about.

She looked up at him with a nervous laugh. Her 'caught red handed' look was adorable. She stood and stretched nonchalantly, yawning, “Hi, Farkas...I was just going to bed. See you in the morning.”

She turned to head toward the whelp quarters. He couldn't just let her go. Not while she had that delightfully nervous look on her face. He grabbed the back of her corset as she tried to leave. He spun her around and planted her firmly against himself as he kissed her. Running his fingers through her soft, long black hair, he playfully teased, “And where do ya think yer goin'?”

“To bed...” she answered nervouly.

Damn, he couldn't resist. He turned her toward his room and replied, “Then go on. I'll be there in a few minutes.”

As he nudged her in the direction of his room, she as confused, “Farkas, are you telling me to go to your room?”

“Wouldn't want ya getting cold,” he grinned as he went back into the office, shutting the doors.

He heard her attempt to protest, then she quickly hurried off to his room. Kodlak noticed his grin, “It would seem you have a beautiful girl waiting on you.”

“Yea, it would seem,” Farkas replied still thinking of Lux waiting in his bed.

“Then why do you still allow Vilkas to use you?” the old man asked.

“I don't anymore. It's been a little over a week since we were last together. I told him then it was over, and that I could no longer help him,” Farkas answered.

“I think that is wise. How did he take it?” Kodlak asked concerned.

Farkas frowned, “He wasn't happy. In fact, he was so upset, it caused him to turn. He's now seems like he is trying to peruse Lux as well.”

“You believe he is trying to take her from you, to make you jealous?” the Harbinger asked.

“Yea, I know he is. He will slowly weasel his way in,” the wolf twin replied.

“Well my son, all you can do is spend time with her. Try to win her favor,” Kodlak advised, “Now go to bed. I believe she is waiting on you.”

Farkas grinned as the image of Lux in his bed came back to him. He told the old man good night and hurried to his room. Lux was curled up under the furs, already asleep. Farkas eased in the bed and slowly pulled her to him. She snuggled closer, and Farkas was content as his own eyes began to get heavy. Finally, he had her in his bed. Finally, he felt comfortable and at easy. Sleep wouldn't be so restless. Not tonight. Not with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got the ceremony for joining the Circle from Enhanced Skyrim Factions: The Companions Guild by DreamKing.

Farkas woke to a panicked Lux, as she jumped awake. He attempted to clam her. Holding her, he called her name, begging her to look at him. When she finally relaxed, he held her close.

“Bad dream?” he asked.

“Yea. Something like that..” she replied.

“Ya wanna talk about it?” he tried.

She snuggled against him, “Not really.”

He held her for a few minutes, stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead and suggested, “We should get up. It's Harvest End, and ya still need to go talk to Kodlak.”

He told her he'd see her upstairs. He knew what the old man wanted to talk about. He was going to offer her a spot in the Circle, if she could pass the test.

In the mead hall, the other Circle members were waiting on him.

Aela was asking, “So you all are sure that it's a good idea to let Njada participate?”

“Of course. Now the new blood can beat her in a fair fight,” Vilkas replied.

They all turned as they noticed Farkas joining them. Vilkas added, “Good morning brother. Late night?”

“Nah. And what business is it of yers?” Farkas growled.

“Hey! What is it with you two?” Aela commented, “Neither of you have been yourselves of late.”

“It's nothing,” Farkas growled as he went to gather the whelps. Vilkas shrugged as they followed.

Once everyone was in place, Kodlak and Lux made their way out to the yard. They took their places between the Circle and the whelps. The Harbinger announced that this would be a test of her ability to stand at the backs of her shield siblings. It would test her ability to work together with a fellow member.

“I can choose any member?” she asked.

“You must choose a member of the Circle. The two of you will fight the whelps. If you succeed you'll be made a member of the Circle,” the old man answered.

“I choose Farkas,” she replied.

Farkas caught her eye and gave her a wolfish grin, “This'll be good.”

“Good choice. He's the most physically imposing, and he leads most of their training,” Kodlak commented, “And I imagine the two of you will fight comfortably together, all things considered.”

The Harbinger gave them some time to get their strategies together. Farkas pulled Lux in close,“This should go smoothly. What weapons ya gonna use?”

“I'll duel wield my conjured swords,” she told him.

“Alright, but no other magic. I'll take Athis. He's gonna be duel wieldin' daggers, so he's gonna be fast. Don't want him cuttin' ya up. Plus, I got a little lesson to teach him,” he replied, “I'll also take...”

“I want Njada,” she told him.

The Nord laughed, “Alright. She's gonna be tough. She's like a stone wall with that shield.”

“Kicking her ass will feel good then. Plus, I kinda owe her,” she said with a smirk.

“Is that right? I believe ya already paid that debt last night with the shout,” he replied with a laugh, “Which reminds me. No shoutin'.”

“Alright. What about the other two?” she asked, “Ria's my friend. I don't know if I could just fight her for no reason.”

“Ya got a reason. She is standin' between ya and joinin' the Circle,” he replied, “Anyway sometimes ya gotta fight people ya care about. That's just how it is.”

“I could never fight you,” she told him.

“Yea ya could. Plus, I don't think I want ya goin' against a drunk with a war-hammer,” he added.

“So you want me to let you take care of them all,” she asked playfully.

He laughed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, “Let's get to it.”

The fight didn't last too long. Lux went straight for Njada and took her down quickly. He had been busy with Athis, but he still caught the tiny smirk across his shield sibling's face. 

The Elf had always went on about how his tiny little blades could out match the Nord's great-sword. It was time he learned his lesson. Farkas had let the poor Elf swing and whirl his little daggers around and around, as he just held up his great-sword and backed him into the edge of the yard. When Athis realized he was running out of room for his fancy footwork, Farkas gave him a swift kick to the gut. 

He knew Lux had been watching him. He turned to her with a grin, when he suddenly saw a hammer raise over her head. In seconds, the wolf had shoved her to the ground taking the hit across his breastplate. He felt a sharp pain as he breathed in. Torvar froze for a minute, not expecting to have hit Farkas. The drunk seemed scared. Farkas grabbed the handle and shoved into Torvar's face breaking his nose.

As the drunk sobbed in pain, he heard the sound of Lux finishing off Ria. Kodlak called the match and welcomed Lux into the Circle. Farkas was proud of her.

He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the head, “Good job. I'll see ya inside.”  
It took the girl a little bit to get inside. Everyone wanted to congratulate her or ask her how she did it. He overheard Torvar attempt to ask her out and get her secret, but when Njada approached, Farkas was on edge. He heard Njada and Torvar accuse Lux of sleeping her way into the Circle. It infuriated Farkas. He smelled the distress in his potential mate. Yes the wolf felt she was going to be their mate, so he must protect her.

He acted quickly, penning Torvar to the wall with a growl, “How's that broken nose?”

“Fa..Fa...Farkas..I'm...I..” he stuttered.

The wolf growled louder, “I said how's the broken nose?”

“Pl..Ple..Please, I..” the drunk stammered.

Farkas lifted then slammed him back against the wall with another loud growl.

“It..It's still broken..” Torvar finally answered.

“Ya sure? Sounded like I didn't break it good enough for ya?” the large wolf twin snarled.

Torvar whimpered, “I'm sorry...please..”

“Apologize to her not me,” Farkas told him.

“I'm...I'm sorry,” the drunk wined.

The wolf looked to Lux, and she nodded that it was okay. Farkas released the drunk, and grabbed his future mate, taking her to a bench in the corner of the room. He quickly sat down and pulled her into his lap. Gods, she smelled delicious. He threaded his fingers through her hair and devoured her lips. She tasted like the sweetest mead of Sovenguard. Not that he ever tasted mead from Sovenguard, or would ever get to for that matter. None of that mattered. He would follow her into Oblivion, just to taste her sweet lips.

He growled in her ear, “Fightin' with ya today was more fun then I've had in long time. By the Nine, ya were beautiful out there.”

“You okay? Your ribs should have been cracked from that hammer,” she pointed out.

The wolf nuzzled her neck, “It's fine. All healed up.” 

Gods, he wanted her. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed her. He needed to feel himself inside her. His wolf howled in agreement.

He felt her breath hitch and added, “Let's go to bed early.”

The soft moan that came from her was nearly the breaking point. He wanted to take her right there. While he considered, they were interrupted by Skjor.

“Well done today,” the old warrior said.

Farkas moved her from his lap, as she replied, “Thanks.”

“You know there are other honors to being in the Circle,” he mentioned.

Farkas knew where this was headed. I was something that had weighed heavy on him since he met her. Her choice to take the beast blood could change things between them. Not that he would want them to change, but his wolf wouldn't be satisfied if she didn't take the blood. He kissed her on the cheek and headed to the main table. 

After a couple minutes, Lux joined him at the table, “So he wants me to meet him outside in a little bit.” 

“I know what he wants,” Farkas replied.

“I have a feeling I know as well. Any advice on what choice to make?” she asked him.

He looked at her, “Make any choice ya want.”

“I just want to know how you feel about being a wolf,” she told him.

“How I feel doesn't matter. It's yer life that will change. I can't ask ya to do it, and I can't tell ya not to,” he answered.

“Will you not tell me how you feel?” she pushed.

He got up and kissed her forehead, “I will after ya make yer decision.”

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“To bed. Come see me after ya make yer decision,” he said with a grin.

As Farkas made his way to the stair he heard Vilkas,“Is my brother abandoning you so soon? It's still so early. I'd be more than happy to keep you company for the rest of the night.”

“I kinda have somewhere to be in a little while,” Lux told the smaller twin.

Farkas stood there for a second clenching his fists with a growl. Damn him! He headed down stairs.

As he entered the living quarters, Farkas was pissed. Vilkas had intentionally tried to make him jealous. So, that's what he has been up too. The day the Farkas returned from Dustman's Cairn with Lux, he could smell that his twin was up to something. Vilkas hadn't tried to hide it either. He knew Farkas could smell it on him, and now it was definitely out in the open. He cursed his jealous brother. Apparently, Vilkas was going with, 'if he couldn't have Farkas, then no one could.' This is how it always ended up. Vilkas could go and sleep with numerous women, sometimes two or three at a time. He would never share, and if Farkas did get close to a girl, Vilkas would woo her away from him.

He hoped things would be different this time, that he was right about her. His wolf had told him that she would be their mate, if she took the beast blood. Caring the blood of the wolf was a heavy burden. Farkas could never ask someone he cared for to take that burden, but a part of him hoped she would. He had to know.

She had been beautiful out in the training yard. It's not often Farkas found a woman that could handle herself in battle as well as him, but she had the potential to be better. He felt a twitch in his groin at the thought of her drenched in the blood of her enemies. By the Gods, he ached for her. I knew if she took the blood, he wouldn't see her tonight. She would be out on her first run.

He knew when she got back, instinct would kick in with them both. She would smell him, and that would be all it would take. He had to make sure that when she found him, they could have some privacy.

The more he thought about her running through the pain, the more it stirred up his wolf. There was so much they would be able to experience together, but as he thought about her out there, a feeling of dread came over him. The Silver Hand had been highly active lately. He hoped Aela and Skjor kept her close.

She would be safe with those two. He needed rest. He just couldn't shake the bad feeling though...


End file.
